


Catch Up

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Could you do a Steve x Reader where you go on a coffee date? And its just cute fluff.” - @xxred-vengeancexx (Tumblr)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Catch Up

“Large coffee?” The barista yelled out. You walked forward and took the cup from the woman’s hand. Another hand grabbed yours at the same time. You turned to see your longtime friend, Steve. He smiled when he saw you and grabbed the other coffee. He followed you to the couch at the back of the cafe.

“So” You started before sitting down across from him and taking a sip of your hot drink.

“Long time no see” He finished. 

“I’m glad you called” You smiled at him.

“I’m glad you agreed to go out with me after all that has happened. How have you been?” He asked. You barely smiled, remembering your past. 

“I missed you, Steve. After everything we’ve been through, I can’t lose anyone else” You said hesitantly. He placed his hand on yours, a simple gesture that meant so much.

“I’ve been doing okay. It hasn’t been an easy ride” You admit. 

“I’m so sorry” He apologised. 

“It’s okay. Now tell me, what’s it like saving the world?” You asked. 

“Just like it used to be, only without you” He chuckled. 

“Look” He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. 

“I know you wanted out and I understand but” He paused. You felt anxious waiting for him to finish. 

“You are a real asset to the team. It’s not the same without you” He looked into your eyes.

You sighed, thinking about all the loved ones you had lost because of your status. 

"It hasn’t been the same since the massacre" You replied, leaning back into your seat. The hope in his eyes vanished.

"What do you have to lose?“ He pled. You had to stop yourself from yelling at him. Was he going to play that card?

"Really?” You replied with disgust.

“I miss you” Steve begged. You weren’t sure what to do. 

“What happens if I come back?” You grunted. 

"You get to save the world, with me" He held your hands in his. You thought about his offer. It felt like the world was on your shoulders. Your chest was heavy and it felt like all eyes were on you.

“You’ll be safe, Y/N. And we can be together” He said softly. All different scenarios flew through your mind as your heart raced.

“Okay” You blurted. Your own answer surprised you. You felt scared and worried while Steve beamed like the sun. He got up and leaned down to you. His lips crashed onto yours with an insane amount of passion. You kissed him back with need. You hadn’t seen him in months and all the lost love found its way back to you.

He pulled away after someone cleared their throat. Steve awkwardly smiled at the man and sat back down across you. 

“Let’s get out of here” Steve proposed. Your heart sank a little.

“So you only asked me here to get me to come back and instantly go on a mission?” You questioned. Steve walked over to you and leaned down to your ear.

“Back to my place” He said seductively. You looked up at him smiling and without saying a word, followed him out of the shop.


End file.
